The present invention relates generally to recreational devices, and more particularly to a target for playing cards or other aerial projectiles including a receptacle for collecting and stacking misplayed cards.
Games involving flipping playing cards toward a target is particularly popular since no preparation is required, and it can be played indoors. Furthermore, the game can be played by both young and old alike. In practice, the cards sail along a somewhat unpredicable trajectory toward the target, and cards missing the target land on the floor. The misplayed cards must then be gathered from the floor of the playing area, usually on hands and knees, and reassembled into a stack. Sometimes the cards slide beneath the target. This obviously detracts from the game.
The degree of difficulty of landing a card in the target is a function of the height of the target. This is so since the lower the target, the higher the probability of misplaced cards "fluttering" downwardly into the target fortuitously. Accordingly, for the skilled player, it is desirable that the target be located relatively high.
Since playing cards are planar and lightweight, they are substantially affected by air currents in the playing area. In order to ensure consistent playing results, it is imperative that air current be minimized. This is typically done by closing off doors and windows in the playing area, but invariably, air currents enter the playing area and disturb the trajectory of the playing cards.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide a target apparatus for aerial projectiles that eliminates the necessity of collecting and stacking scattered cards.
Another object is to provide a target for playing cards, or other aerial projectiles, wherein air currents in the playing area are minimized.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a target for playing cards, or other aerial projectiles, wherein misplayed cards are automatically collected and stacked.
A still further object is to provide a target for playing cards, or other aerial projectiles, wherein misplayed cards are prevented from sliding beneath the target.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a target for playing cards or other aerial projectiles that is relatively high off the floor to reduce the chances of misplayed cards fluttering down into the target.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a target for playing cards, or other aerial projectiles, comprising a target receptacle disposed above a backdrop of sheeting material, wherein the sheeting material slopes downwardly and converges at a collection receptacle for automatically collecting and stacking misplayed cards.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a target apparatus for playing cards, or other aerial projectiles, wherein misplayed cards are automatically collected and stacked in a receptacle, and the stack is easily removed from the receptacle without dismantling the target apparatus.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by me of carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.